


ice seeps in my veins (love fills me with warmth)

by LizMikaelson, saltziepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Snowed In, Well - Freeform, a little plot, cocoa and a yeti, definitely warming up, even though this is porn they’re still in love, love at frostbite, lust at frost sight, so mark that down, soft and cute and smut and plot, theres a snowstorm and a monster, we're pretending they're all over eighteen because consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizMikaelson/pseuds/LizMikaelson, https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltziepark/pseuds/saltziepark
Summary: hope, lizzie, and a snowstorm.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 25
Kudos: 216





	ice seeps in my veins (love fills me with warmth)

It’s snowing, and it’s cold. The wind whipping around them is icy and Lizzie Saltzman is chasing after a yeti. A fuckinf yeti.

In conclusion, she’s not happy. 

Not happy at all. 

She didn’t even want to be here, but Hope had asked for help and well, Lizzie’s not about to let the resident hero go down in a snowstorm and have her head on the line because Daddy’s favorite kid was missing. 

That would be - bad. 

“I think we’re close,” Hope says to Lizzie, throwing her voice behind her and Lizzie rolls her eyes because no one should sound that stupidly happy about marching through thickly falling flakes of snow. They were in a fucking blizzard, after all. It wasn’t Disneyland. 

Maybe Hope’s wolf was showing a bit, Lizzie tells herself. She’s seen more than enough YouTube videos of puppies in the snow to know they lost their shit when surrounded by the fluffy, white stuff. Maybe that was it. She tilts her head as she walks, watching Hope closely. 

Or maybe it was the thrill of the chase, the flush on her cheeks from the cold wind, breathless way the frost whipped around them like a vice, clenching tighter with each step. 

Being immune to the cold air around them probably didn’t hurt either. Werewolves ran hot. Hope certainly was no exception.

She was clad in a parka with a dark fur around the hood, her hair curling effortlessly in the wind and she appeared to not have been bothered by the fact that it was nearing subzero temperatures while Lizzie on the other hand was losing the feeling in her hands and toes. 

She wanted, no, _demanded_ a warm cup of cocoa and a hot fire to sit in front of after this was all over. And dammit, she was gonna get it. 

Maybe she’d been thinking about the warm fireplace back at the cabin a little too strongly, not watching her steps because the yeti suddenly appearing in front of the next snow-covered pine tree takes her more than a little by surprise. 

Stupid puppy-dog Hope and stupid blizzard.

  
“Ugh!” Lizzie yells loudly, blasting him to the side with a loud grunt just as his claws dig into her left arm, leaving long scratches through the material that take the breath out of her lungs as if she’s been plunged into an ice bath. 

“Hope, monster at six o’clock,” she pants, dropping to her knees, teeth chattering loudly. 

Hope turns, her diatribe about the way they should have a snowball fight later dying on her lips as she sees the yeti on the ground but very much still alive and a very-blue Lizzie Saltzman looking absolutely pissed off. 

She blasts him with spells, efficient, fast, once, twice, three times and watches him crumble to the ground and rushes over to Lizzie’s body, frantic for reasons she can’t really explain. 

She shoots another spell at the yeti and watches him dissolve before begins casting warming spells over Lizzie’s body. 

“That wwwwwon’t wwwwwork, Mmmmikaelson,” Lizzie gasps out, shivering, “ddddidn’t you rrrread the bbbbook Josie ssssshoved under our ffffaces bbbbbefore we llllleft? Mmmagic ddddoesn’t work against sssssnow mmmmonster atttackssss.”

“What do we do?” Hope breathes out, and yes, okay, maybe she’s panicking a bit. 

“It’s going to wwwwwear offffff,” Lizzie says, “just please, pppppplease get me sssssomewhere wwwwarm.”

Hope lifts Lizzie, placing the blonde’s arm around her neck and stops herself from smelling Lizzie’s hair. It wasn’t her fault that it was falling in perfect ringlets like a princess and smelled like vanilla. 

This was a totally normal reaction, maybe. A normal friendly reaction. Probably.

It doesn’t take her long to spirit Lizzie away from the valley in front of the woods back to the cabin from where they’d started out. 

And if there is something tantalizing about the way Lizzie clings to her as Hope carries her, no one will ever have to know. 

As soon as they’re back inside the cabin, she carefully places Lizzie down on the fur rug in front of the fire, dashing from room to room to pile blankets next to the blonde siphon. 

“Hoppppe, Hope, calmmm downnnn,” Lizzie chatters, her voice lost somewhere in the pile of blankets and Hope rushes back to her side, taking Lizzie’s hands in hers to warm them. 

Lizzie manages to shrug out of her snow jacket and her pants, in an effort to warm herself faster, but her fingers are shaking too much to properly get the buttons of her shirt, wet from the storm, open. 

“Let me help,” Hope says. 

“I’m fine,” Lizzie lies, her fingers slipping off the button again. 

Hope sinks to her knees in front of the fire. “Just accept some goddamn help, Saltzman.”

Lizzie will definitely not explain the rush of heat that moves down to the pit of her stomach at the sight of Hope Mikaelson, peeling off layers and layers of clothing in front of her. 

Lizzie raises an eyebrow and Hope just rolls her eyes, hoping to mask the redness on her face as she takes in Lizzie clad only in a wet flannel with a dark bra and matching panties peeking out from under the material. 

And she can’t help but lean into Hope’s touch, sparks on her skin, Hope’s fingers, soft and warm, gentle against her cold skin. 

“I run warm, Lizzie. If you let me,” Hope states, eyes firmly on Lizzie’s shirt and not on the swell of the blonde’s breasts under the lace beneath her fingers, “I can warm you up.” 

“Cocoa, first,” Lizzie demands, not at all because she needs at least thirty seconds to gather herself. Hope chuckles, her hand lingering on Lizzie’s arm as she gets up. 

“At least get under the blankets already,” she says, “I don’t want to explain to Josie why I’m bringing you back frozen.”

It takes Hope approximately three and a half minutes to make the cocoa, which is more than enough time for Lizzie to figure out that that was a dumb call.

She is half naked, Hope is half naked, and her willpower is flying out of the window by the second as she hears the tribrid open and close drawers in the kitchen, imagining Hope spinning around as she heats the water, tries to stop herself from imagining what was hidden underneath her clothes. 

This stupid, lingering crush on Hope Mikaelson was going to be the death of her. Well, maybe the frostbite would take her first, but Hope in lace was surely something to die for. 

She’s losing feeling in her fingers even as she holds them close to the fire and she swears the goosebumps on her legs have goosebumps. 

She takes Hope’s advice and wraps herself with one blanket and then another, but a bunch of blankets aren’t really much help against supernatural monster magic and she’s shivering by the time Hope returns to the room. 

“Fuck, you’re cold,” Hope mutters, more concerned than she’d like to admit, any modicum of propriety flying out of her head as she wrapped her arms around a shaking Lizzie, pulling her close. 

Her hands run over Lizzie’s body as the siphon curls in closer against her. Lizzie clutches the mug but small icicles curl around the ceramic and as her eyes come level with Hope, her face falls. 

“Okay, okay,” Hope exhales, taking the mug from Lizzie, her pulse quickening as the idea comes to her. 

It’s so simple, really. She should have thought of it ages ago. 

“Okay wha-?” Lizzie begins to ask, but she’s cut off by Hope’s lips on hers, Hope’s hands grasping her hips and pulling her close to her so they are both kneeling in front of the fire, the crackle of the flames the only sound to break the silence. 

Lizzie feels warmth surge through her fingers, like the first rays of sun after a long winter but it’s muted. She grabs the sides of Hope’s face with her hands, their chests touching but not nearly close enough and Lizzie kisses her like she’s dreamed of doing for months now. 

It starts soft and sweet, with Lizzie chasing Hope’s mouth as the tribrid tries to pull away. 

“Don’t you dare stop,” she breathes. 

“You’re not shivering anymore,” Hope observes, but Lizzie’s body is still riddled with goosebumps. She can’t be sure if they are from the kiss or the yeti, but there is only one way to be certain. 

She pulls Lizzie close to her again and they fall and fall to the floor, the fur rug caressing their skin as Hope kisses a line from Lizzie’s mouth to her neck, stopping to pepper kisses on her jawline and pulse point. 

Lizzie clings to her, nails scratching down her back slowly as Hope licks her collarbone. Lizzie feels a rush of warmth straight to her core that has her gasping. 

“Do that again,” she demands. Hope chuckles against Lizzie’s skin before repeating the action, her hands falling to Lizzie’s hips. 

“Is it working?” Hope asks, looking up at Lizzie through heavily-lidded eyes. She isn’t sure if she can bring herself to stop once this starts, isn’t sure she can bring herself to do anything else, here and now, with Lizzie. 

“Maybe if you moved a little lower,” Lizzie suggests, feigning nonchalance even as Hope hears her heart rate accelerate. Thank god for wolf hearing. 

She drops her mouth lower, leaving kisses on the swell of Lizzie’s breasts, above her bra, listening to the way Lizzie’s heart beats even faster at her touch. Lizzie’s body still feels a little cold to her touch, and Hope’s hands slide over her, half of their own accord, half with the intent to warm her up. 

Lizzie arches into her touch as Hope’s hand unsnaps the front clasp of her bra. Hope pulls away a little to slide the straps down Lizzie’s arms, throwing the offending piece of clothing in the direction of the door. 

“You’re in charge of finding that later,” Lizzie says, eyes closing as her fingers run through Hope’s hair, lightly scratching her scalp with her nails. Hope leans into the touch, forgetting her mission for a moment, before she tongues one of Lizzie’s nipples into her mouth, sucking gently, and listening to the way Lizzie’s heart skips a beat. 

Wolf hearing really has never been more useful. 

Hope mutters a spell against Lizzie’s breast, hands moving from where they were holding fast on Lizzie’s hips to rub them together, once, then twice, then replaces her mouth with her hands. She palms Lizzie’s breast, rolling the nipples between her fingers as the blonde feels warmth, intense warmth spread through her chest, the warm air Hope is suddenly breathing on her feeling like gentle fire on her skin. 

“You could have led with that trick, Mikaelson,” Lizzie teased, a moan escaping her lips. 

“I was kind of distracted by the lace, _Saltzman,”_ Hope throws back before kissing down Lizzie’s stomach, stopping to bite her hip bones and earning yet another moan from the siphon. She’s not really cold at all anymore, Hope’s warm touches having her shivering for entirely different reasons. 

Hope’s breath ghosts across Lizzie and the spell must still be holding because it is warm and Lizzie pulls the tribrid move fully into her, relishing the sensation of Hope’s tongue inside of her as the tribrid licks her deeply. 

She loses herself to the feeling of Hope’s lips on her, her tongue inside of her, her hands splayed over Lizzie’s hips, holding her in place. 

Her fast breaths and muttered curses fill the room as Hope pushes a finger inside of her, then another. Lizzie sinks onto her fingers, thrusting her hips to match Hope’s motions and all thoughts of the yeti and the snowstorm and how terribly, terribly cold she had been fly out of her mind at the sheer fact that she was here, with Hope, doing this. 

She stops thinking, stops analyzing the situation, and gives herself over to the feeling of Hope Mikaelson inside of her. 

Hope fucks her relentlessly, her tongue and her fingers moving in concert with each other and Lizzie wants to gasp and curse as she pulls away, but is rewarded seconds later with a burning kiss from Hope as the tribrid hovers above her, kissing her, the taste of Lizzie on her lips. 

Lizzie’s legs, wrapped around her, tighten, pressing their bodies closer together. Hope curls her fingers and Lizzie whines, loud and desperate, and Hope swallows the sounds with her mouth, kisses Lizzie, frantic and urgent and she feels alive, underneath her.

Lizzie comes loudly, a moan and perhaps even Hope’s name escaping her lips as her chest heaves. Hope watches her, unable to look away, takes in the way her head, thrown back, shows off the line of her neck, the way Lizzie’s cheeks are flushed, and her lips parted, and thinks that she has never seen anything more beautiful in her life.

As Lizzie’s breathing slows, she settles her head on Lizzie’s chest, fingers running across her skin, the goosebumps thankfully gone. Neither of them speaks for a moment, and Hope can’t help but wonder - but before she can get lost too much in her thoughts, Lizze’s voice, still raw and low, breaks the silence.

“Took you long enough, Mikaelson. Did you want me to turn into an icicle before you made your move?”

Hope grins, looking up at Lizzie, before she settles next to the blonde on the rug, grabbing one of the many blankets around them to pull over herself and Lizzie. 

“Because you freezing to death was always in my ten-step plan to get you to fall for me,” she snaps, rolling her eyes.

“You have a ten-step plan?” Lizzie questions. 

“No,” Hope answers quickly, far too quickly. Asking Josie for advice really doesn’t constitute ten steps. Or a plan. At all. “Of course not.”

“You probably wouldn’t have needed it,” Lizzie admits, shyly. 

Hope leans on an elbow, watching Lizzie closely, the blonde looking right back at her. 

“So, they’re not expecting us back at school for quite a while,” Lizzie begins with a shrug. “And I would really hate to let this gorgeous _secluded_ cabin go to waste…” 

Hope laughs, loud and full of mirth before Lizzie rolls over, capturing her lips with a kiss as the storm swirls around them outside. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> let us know in the comments what you thought, pretty please with a cherry on top? or come say hi on twitter @saltziepark or @liz_mikaelson


End file.
